


Only A Phantom Thief Could Fuck Me Like That

by STIKER123



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Harems, Investigations, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Makoto has been investigating the mysterious Phantom Thieves at Shujin and has a suspect for the leader. She needs to be certain though and makes a confrontation with the evidence she has compiled. She is certain that she is right.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Only A Phantom Thief Could Fuck Me Like That

She has been conducting the investigation for weeks now, searching among hints and rumours surrounding the Phantom Thieves. For weeks now Makoto Niijima, School Council President of Shujin, has been trailing the activities of her prime suspect of who could be the Phantom Thief causing a stir, for weeks she has been following you around and observing your actions to determine if she was correct. She has certainly come across some interesting findings.

From the more niche things, Makoto has noted how you repeatedly stock up on the items sold through the vending machines both inside and outside school grounds. Why would you do this? Unless you were a Phantom Thief! Makoto has also witnessed your continued visits to the clinic in Jongen Jaya, staying for extended amounts of time; why would you do this? Unless you were a Phantom Thief! The diligent School Council President has also seen you visit suspicious establishments such as the model gun shop in Shibuya frequently. Who would do this? A Phantom Thief! But what really strikes out to Makoto the most, her key reason for believing you were a Phantom Thief? Your apparent relations with certain individuals.

Now Makoto doesn't mean the troublemaker, Ryuji Sakamoto, and the artistic protege, Yusuke Kitaguwa, but instead the female company you keep and what you get up to with them. First of all was Ann Takamaki, the girl of gossip, someone who you were apparently very close to on the account Makoto has found laying her over a desk in an empty classroom and ramming balls deep into her gripping snatch as she cried out for more. You were so brazen; doing such a thing in a classroom was so inappropriate that Makoto nearly burst in to reprimand you both there and then for being so indecent, but instead she just watched as you fucked Ann to an orgasm that rattled her to the core, filling her full of a thick load of cum that drooled from her fuck hole as you pulled out. Who else would be so brazen as to have sexual intercourse in the school building but a Phantom Thief?

Then there was Suzui Shiho, Ann's best friend and fellow victim of the vile acts of Kamoshida before his arrest. The poor girl tried to take her life because of the abuse and went through extensive rehab just to be able to walk again. She was so strong to get to the point where she wanted to visit the school roof to confront her past actions. Makoto had stayed after school one day and decided to head up to the roof to make sure nobody was there only to find you holding Shiho up against the fencing and fucking her as she clung to you. Like with Ann, you fucked Shiho intently so she could have a fonder memory up on the roof to cast aside the negative one. It definitely worked as she appeared so satisfied at the end as cum dripped down her thighs. Who else could be a part of such a situation other than a Phantom Thief?

Thirdly was sexual intercourse with your Home Room teacher of all people, Sadayo Kawakami, whom Makoto found you bending her over the front desk of the aforementioned room and fucking her ass while she referred to you as "Master". Makoto watched you fuck your teacher before you flipped her over and took her like you did Ann, pushing her to lay flat on the desk as you hammered at her cunt, kissing her sloppily all the way until you pumped a load into her. It all ended with Kawakami boasting a fucked-silly grin as she said "thank you, Master". Only a Phantom Thief could seduce a teacher into such relationships with their student.

The final woman you have become acquainted with (at least as far as Makoto is aware of) is the infamous doctor of the Jongen Jaya clinic, Tae Takemi. Makoto went to ask some questions one day after school but instead of getting answers, she was treated to another erotic show as she heard moans from the Exam Room so peeked open the door to see Takemi riding you for "samples" or in other words, thick creampies. You held Takemi's hips firmly as she bounced on your cock, taking you deep before you had her in the doggystyle position with your balls slapping against her twat as she spat vulgarities. Who else but a Phantom Thief could provide the languid doctor with the samples she desired?

In short, Makoto was very suspicious of you, all but certain that you were the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Such was why she called you to the Student Council room after school finished, making sure nobody would be witness to her methods of determining your secret life. Makoto knew there was only one way to be certain; she was going to have you fuck her just like you had the others.

So there you were, standing in front of the diligent student as she leaned against the table, stern expression on her face as she asked if you knew why she called you there. You shook your head which was a good thing, you were unaware of her intentions so Makoto stepped forward. Her piercing red eyes stared into yours as she stood in front of you before reaching down to lift up her skirt to show her cameltoe through her pantyhose, having forgone panties for the day so that she was prepared for this very encounter. Sure she could have taken them off as she waited for you but that would have meant she had to remove her pantyhose, remove her panties and store them away and then put on her pantyhose again. It would have been too much effort and Makoto believed you would be very happy to rip open her pantyhose to get to her pussy which had become very wet from the fabric rubbing against it.

"What is this?" You asked as Makoto gave her best sultry smirk, being inexperienced in sex herself, and told you that she found your history very intruiging. "I want to find out just how much of a bad boy you really are'' she purred, trying out every seductive technique she has learned from the pornos she has used as research material. But it didn't seem to be working on you as you asked why Makoto really called you there, did you know? Were you lying when you said you didn't?

Plan B then: be forward. Makoto stepped forward, closing the distance between you as she grabbed your blazer and face. "I want you, fuck me right here in this very room, make me scream for more as your cock is ruining my pussy for another man" she breathed but you slowly took hold of her wrists and brought them away from you.

"What are you after?" You demanded, seeing through Makoto's charade and that intimidated her just as much as it got her aroused. Were you really so perceptive to notice deceit so quickly?

That didn't matter, Makoto had no ground to lie anymore and decided to be truthful, dropping her over sexualised act as her stern expression returned. "I am very suspicious of you regarding the recent happenings with the Phantom Thieves" she stated as you just stood with a blank stare. Your calmness was as intimidating as well as irritating but Makoto couldn't let up when she was so confident.

You asked what it was that made her suspicious and what she believed your involvement was and Makoto replied that she believed you to be the leader of the group if there were more of you, which there were. "I notice how you frequent places to a suspicious degree, how you empty every ending machine you pass, which I have to ask where you get the money considering you're a student and where you store it? And finally, I am aware of your existing sexual encounters" she stated as she crossed her arms.

You stared at Makoto, making sweat run down the back of her neck before you asked how that made you a Phantom Thief which made Makoto's eye twitch. "Who else could be so sexually active?! Unless you are some deviant as well as a delinquent!" She snapped and you just stared at her, keeping a straight face.

"That's why I called you here; I was serious about my offer to you for us to have sexual intercourse so I can determine your identity, I am certain you are the Phantom Thief leader!" Makoto declared before seeing your lip turn up in an amused smirk. This was a joke to you, you weren't taking Makoto seriously. "Fine, if that's how you want to play it!" The usually so focused Student thought as she grabbed you by the wrist and spun so you were backed against the table.

You then watched as Makoto dropped to her knees with a scowl, glaring at you as she said she would prove you were the Phantom Thief she was looking for as she unfastened your pants and tugged them down to expose your flaccid penis. Her eyes widened at the sight, you weren't even hard yet and you were much bigger than she anticipated. All of Makoto's bravado fell in an instant but she remained determined as she reached her hand forward to grasp your flaccid penis.

"Confess to me; you're the Phantom Thief behind the Kamoshida and Madarame incidents" she demanded as she stroked your dick, feeling you grow hard in her grasp as she glared up at you. "I don't know what you're talking about" you claimed and Makoto's eye twitched again, she wouldn't lose.

So she upped her game as she felt your solid erection, looking at it with slight nervousness at how big you were but still determined as she leaned forward and licked up the bottom of the shaft. This earned a breath in response as you continued to stare down at Makoto, her inexperience blatant as she clumsily licked your dick but the fire in her crimson gaze was indeed arousing so you let her continue as she licked your cock.

"Confess to me; you're the Phantom Thief!" She demanded but still you refused to talk so Makoto closed her lips around the head of your cock as she glared up at you, slowly and clumsily bobbing her head to take more and more into her mouth before feeling your hand on the back of her head as you smirked down at her. "You look like you could use some help, you're sloppy" you challenge and Makoto pulled her head back, asking how she was meant to do it before feeling your second hand on her head as well.

"I'll help you" you said before thrusting yourself back into her mouth and Makoto's eyes widened as she gripped your thighs, trying to keep her focus as her eyes crossed from the sudden oral penetration of her mouth. Then you drew your hips back and thrusted forwards again, Makoto's voice muffled as she did her best to regain herself before relaxing her grip on you as she guided her head along your cock.

There was a strange yet pleasant taste to it, your cock running over Makoto's tongue as you thrusted into her mouth while she looked up to you. That fiery determination in her eyes to get the truth out of you, reminiscent of her sister actually, fuelled your thrusts as you became rougher with your motions.

Makoto may have been inexperienced but even with you having to guide her, she did give a good blowjob as it felt so hot in her mouth. You closed your eyes as you enjoyed the feeling of Makoto's tongue impulsively swirling around your prick, feeling her slowly move her head back and forth on her own accord as to take more and more of your cock into her mouth. She would get the information she wanted out of you even if she had to suck out a hundred loads from you, she wouldn't be surprised if you could shoot that much honestly.

By the second, Makoto felt your cock pushing deeper into her mouth and was surprised and thankful to discover that she didn't have a gag reflex as she felt your stiff cock pushing to the back of her throat. It was such an indecent sight for the School Council President, known for being uptight, to have a cock buried in her throat. But what made it worse for her was the fact she felt herself getting more and more aroused from the fact.

A heat started to burn in Makoto's loins and she found herself reaching a hand up her skirt and rubbing herself through her pantyhose. "What am I doing?" She asked herself as she moaned around your cock, feeling you thrust into the back of her throat as your balls slapped against her chin which had some drool slipping down it. Spittle dropped into Makoto's lap as she slobbered on your cock before you pulled her head back so that the orgasm that had built up would splatter on her face, painting her features white as she stared up at you, mouth agape and with flushed cheeks.

Were you the type of guy to do so, you would probably take a picture of the sight just to keep the memory but you weren't like that. You just said that it was a look that suited her and Makoto scowled before telling you to shut up as she stood up, moving to her bag and pulling out some tissues to wipe herself down before turning to face you again.

Makoto jumped as she found you standing right behind her, backing her to the wall where you held a hand to the side of her head. "Shall we continue?" You asked as Makoto stared with a blush at how close you were, she did want to continue but only to quench the heat between her legs. That's what she told herself as she nodded before you pressed her up against the wall, reaching down and ripping a hole in her pantyhose to expose her wet and awaiting hole. You held up one of her legs and held yourself to her entrance.

Makoto gulped as she expected you to drill yourself into her from the get go; so imagine her surprise when you leaned into her shoulder and slowly slid yourself into her. What were you playing at? You literally just fucked her mouth and now you were gently penetrating her as if you were long time lovers.

She questioned you of this and you replied simply that you wanted her to be comfortable before you fucked her. "This is your first time right?" You asked before reaching her hymen, leaning to her ear as you breathed that you would fuck her once she has adjusted to your size. And with that, you broke through and took Makoto's virginity. She literally gave her first time having sex just for this investigation, that's some determination.

The loss of her virginity made Makoto lift her second leg to wrap around you with her arms, hugging you as she winced before your hand went to the back of her head. She found herself surprised as you gently stroked a hand through her hair, shushing her as you softly kissed her cheek and told her to relax. "Take a deep breath" you whispered and Makoto but her lip as she did so, finding herself becoming more relaxed than she felt appropriate given the situation.

Then after a moment of her adjusting, you began to roll your hips back and forth, slowly thrusting yourself into Makoto as she held onto you. She expected you to suddenly start ramming into her, pounding her pussy there and then now she was adjusted but instead you were gentle. "Take a moment to enjoy it, then I'll fuck you so hard you'll be twitching on numb legs" you breathed and Makoto bit her lip.

"No, I can't let myself be fooled, I have a job to do" Makoto told herself but couldn't help as she moaned from how your cock rubbed against her insides, your voice reaching her ears as you caressed her thighs. "I'll fuck you so hard you'll be staggering, but I'll only fuck you once I have you wanting it, when you want me to fuck you, you will say and I'll oblige to your wishes" you whispered as you caressed her thighs before turning Makoto's chin to face you as you smirked, staring into her eyes with a confidence that made her feel so small.

Maybe it was your eyes? Maybe it was the way you did a complete 180 from fucking her mouth to treating her like she was a precious lover but Makoto's chest felt warm as she looked to you. "Tell me what you want, miss Council President" you whispered before pecking her cheek, slowly rolling your hips in a way that was agonising for the diligent student. For all her hard work, all her efforts to get to where she was now, you were making her crumble.

"I" Makoto began as she looked into your eyes, feeling her own pent up desires start to fuel her even as she resisted. Even as futile as it was. "You, what?" You asked, leaning to kiss Makoto's cheek as she whimpered, the heat between her legs demanding satisfaction and it demanded it so loud that she couldn't help it. "I want you to fuck me!" She exclaimed.

Before the embarrassment of her words could set in, Makoto let out a shout as you drove your cock deep into her cunt. Your hands held her legs as you pinned her to the wall and started plowing her needy hole before she could even gain herself any semblance of composure. She wanted it, she told you that she wanted it and now she was getting it. And it felt incredible.

It was such a delicious feeling; your cock slammed balls deep into Makoto with no loss of momentum, making her clutch you tight with her hands while trying to close her legs but you kept them apart so you could thrust deep into her. For all her efforts to get to such a rank in her academics, the pleasure of you fucking her and the risk of it being in the school council room was a rush that Makoto never realised she craved so badly. In an instant her stuck up attitude had crumbled as she held onto you and let thrust at her pussy to your heart's content.

"Enjoying yourself, Niijima-San?" You asked as Makoto held onto you, leaning over your shoulder as she moaned so lewdly as a means to hide her shameful expression. She was enjoying it, more than she feel she should be but the way your cock stretched her out and hammered at her cunt just felt so incredible.

Therefore all she could respond to your question with was a shaky voice telling you to keep going, request which you were happy to oblige as you lifted Makoto's legs up to your shoulder, folding her body in a way as her eyes glazed over from the sudden deepness which your cock was reaching and she stared dazedly ahead of herself into your eyes as you held a smirk on your lips. She was enjoying it, enjoying it very much but she was still holding back her moans so you told her to let go.

"Show me your true form, Niijima-San" you whispered, drilling deeper into her cunt as she grit her teeth, if you kept it up then she would cum there and then, squirting her juices all over your cock as it continued to ream her. It was a thought that excited Makoto more and more as she started to moan even louder than before, begging you to fuck her harder as she had never felt something so amazing before.

In response to her request, you brought Makoto's legs to your side so you could lean closer and whispered to her; "then allow me to reveal your true form" you breathed before forcing your lips against hers as you started plunging your cock even deeper into her and she cried into your kiss, legs quaking as she could take no more and began cumming. She coated your cock in her juices while staring dazedly at you, feeling a surge of sensation that has never once overcame her as she climaxed so violently.

It felt amazing, it felt invigorating but it wasn't enough. So as Makoto slowly came down from the high of orgasm, she looked into your eyes with a fierce determination. "Don't stop now, fuck me more, give it to me" she demanded so obscenely but got her wishes as you carried her over to the table and laid her over it.

You lifted Makoto's legs over your shoulders again as you stood upright, drawing your hips back and then plunging forward for round two as you wasted no time in going to town on her as she wasted no time in moaning. But the rough fucking wasn't all Makoto got from this new position as you also unfastened her halter top and tugged her shirt up to remove her bra and expose her chests which you began playing with, something she happily allowed you to do as you really started to give it to her.

There was something strangely liberating to all of this, surrendering to the pleasure that you caused gave Makoto a sense of freedom as if she had been holding herself back all this time. She was releasing al, her pent up sexual desires and she had you to thank for this. So when you asked if she was enjoying using the honorifics of Niijima-San, she simply told you to call her Makoto.

"No need for formalities'' she moaned and you smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips, making her heart beat faster in the process. "Fair enough, Makoto'' you whispered and the way you said her name made her shiver. There was no way you were just an ordinary high school student, no normal student could get Makoto Niijima like this, never mind the other females in your life. "He has to be a Phantom Thief" Makoto thought as she moaned obscenities that she didn't even know she knew, but not really caring at the moment if you were a Phantom Thief.

For now, all Makoto cared about was the delicious sense of euphoria that came crashing down on her as your cock slammed balls deep into her, sending her spiralling into their orgasm so quickly but also letting out an embarrassing squeal as a heat suddenly flooded her pussy as you came as well. It felt so hot and Makoto twisted as she received the creampie, shaking from the euphoria before you pulled out of her.

A whine left Makoto's lips as she felt your cum slide down her legs before she was pulled off the table only to be bent over it, you making another hole in her pantyhose to expose her second hole. Your intentions were already bare to her and it sent a shiver of excitement up Makoto's spine as you prodded your cock to her tighter orifice but didn't penetrate just yet, first you looked to her to be certain she could take it and the look in her eyes was all you needed. That fiery determination which immediately had you sheathed inside her tight hole as you leaned over her.

Makoto stared off ahead of herself, eyes wide and teeth gritted at having her ass penetrated but there was a strange glee to it as she felt you lean against her back. Your lips pressed along her neck as she got used to having her tighter hole penetrated, impulse making her tilt her head to expose her neck more for you before meeting your lips.

By this point, Makoto has practically surrendered herself to the madness, only wanting her pent up desires to be sated and so she encouraged you to start. This lead to a mind numbing sensation as you started to fuck her ass, hands gripping her hips as yours drew back and slammed forward in an intense and relentless rythem that quickly built up even with the added tightness. You were just an animal and Makoto was happy to be the prey as you humped her ass while grunting into her ear.

The School Council President, once proud and focused was now a mess of moans as she felt you reveal her true form, showing that she had been suppressing herself for so long that sh was craving the release that was sex. "Fuck me, come on, harder, we can end this right now!" She exclaimed before letting her mouth fall open in a silent scream as you really went to town on her ass.

Makoto bowed her head forward, clenching her fists so tight that they turned white as you leaned to her ear and grunted. A shiver ran up her spine at the bestial noises, the slapping sounds of your balls hitting her cum dripping snatch making Makoto bite her lip before your hand grabbed her chin and turned her to face you.

Your tongue was shoved into her mouth, taking control of the territory as Makoto surrendered to the heated kiss. Her eyes were glazed over and crossed at this point with the only focus she could muster being when you started to cum again. But then after you finished cumming, you pulled out and pulled Makoto to stand upright in shaking legs. She twisted a little from the flood of sensation, showing you kept your promise from before as you brought her to rest on the seat.

"Will that be all, Niijima-San?" You asked as Makoto laid breathless, bare breasted and satisfied on the seat. Her dazed eyes stared up at you before a smile turned in her lips as she nodded, saying that was all and that you were free to go about your day. "I may contact you in the near future though, just to confirm some other things" she said and you nodded, replying that you would await that calling before you left her to rest.

As you left the School Council room, Makoto laid to catch her breath after the intense fucking, strangely enough she wasn't concerned about the idea of having to find a way home with holes ripped on her pantyhose and cum slipping down her thighs. Instead she only had one thought.

"Only a Phantom Thief could fuck me like that".


End file.
